


Blood Moon

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Blood moon, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Heats, NSFW, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: A small and timid Sister of sin finds herself alone on the blood moon. She races to barricade herself in the church, that is until she hears the familiar purr of a tall Ghoul. She is soon surrounded by the three tallest in the Clergy.





	Blood Moon

Sisters were not permitted outside of their rooms during blood moons. It was forbidden, punishable to the highest degree should they be found wandering. Ghouls wandered the halls of the church during the moon, clicking, crazed, demanding. The creatures shifted between blood lust and sex crazed and so it was decreed Sisters be confined away from them to prevent one being torn apart. Foolishly, you had missed said confinement. Jolting awake, you realised you had fallen asleep, book still balanced in your lap. The church had gone cold, and a chill pulled goosebumps to the surface of your skin. Gasping, the book fell from your hands as the red light of the blood moon trickled through the stained glass. Eye wide you swallowed, glancing around to the altar and pews, searching for any faces, anyone that could help you get back to your quarters, through the mass of rabid Ghouls that were stalking the halls. Your gut felt hollow as you realised you were alone. Rushing for the door you grasped the handle before turning the key with a clunk, locking the double doors closed. Heaving you pulled a pew along before shoving it against the wood, wild eyes searching the room. 

The swinging of the door from by the Papal pit made you gasp, covering your mouth as you pushed back into the wall. A tall Ghoul stooped to enter, full face silver mask glinting as he rounded the corner, dark eyes seemingly only darker in the light of the moon, glinting like cat eyes as he held his head up, alert, sniffing the air. The mask looked left and right before he called out, eyes landing on you amongst the tapestries.   
“Sister?” He tittered, striding across the church quickly, tail writhing free, the symbol of Air on his breast. “It is…after curfew…” Eyes swirled, colour mixing with flecks of white elemental power. The creature did not approach, but you could hear his breathing, taking in the scent of you on the air.   
You swallowed, pushing yourself away from the wall, watching the black leathery tail coil, “I…I fell asleep in here. I didn’t realise the day…” Your hands clenched together as you heard the Ghoul hum.  
He carefully took another step forward, like the creature was approaching a frightened animal, “You know the punishment for being out past curfew, yes?” The Ghoul grumbled, “I will not hurt you, Sister…come closer. I wish to see your face.” Claws reached for your hand, tugging you away from the wall, into his arms.

Purring sounded from the old Ghoul as his hands drew you closer by the waist, inquisitive tail curling around your leg, fiddling with the bottom of your dress as he towered over your small form. The rumbling only got louder as he butted the horns of his mask against your shoulder, scenting your neck, long fingers gently running up your waist. “You are small, Sister…and warm.” His mask pushed into your shoulder, “I remember you staring during mass, your little cheeks flushed…” Air purred again, talented pianist fingers dancing down your thighs as he drew his head back up, extending to his full height. “It is flattering to be stared at, especially now that I am so old…” His tail slipped up your robe, tightening around your thigh, the Ghoul’s hands tickling, moving to follow the leathery appendage. Air was interrupted by an inquisitive pip from the door he had come through. Another tall Ghoul stood, his silver mask poking around the door frame. His tail snapped as he eyed you stood in the arms of the Air Ghoul. Air growled quietly, arms drawing tighter, hiding your small form from the other Ghoul. The rival drew back with a soft noise before carefully slipping his lanky body into the room, sliding closer, neck presented. Air rolled his eyes, ignoring the younger Ghoul, turning back to his work, hands slipping beneath your dress, tapping against the tops of your thighs. 

The skinny Ghoul skipped over, creeping through a row of pews before stooping low, making himself seem small, nose sniffing softly at your clothes. The unmarked robes made you smile softly, head still pressed into the Air Ghoul’s shoulder. Cowbell, young and tall, still new to the congregation, chirped and rubbed his mask against the soft scented material of your clothes, clawed hands dropping it before he rose up and slipped in behind you.  
“Seester. You smell so good.” He slurred through sharp teeth, skinny form pressing against your back, soft hands plucking against your bodice. His breath was warm against your ear as he didn’t push the other Ghoul, merely caressing, waiting for the other to make the first move. Cowbell moved to rest his head on top of yours, purring delightedly, chirping and softly playing with everywhere he could touch, even cheekily groping at your chest. Air grumbled again, tugging you closer, long hands toying with the elastic of your underwear possessively. Cowbell whimpered sadly, hands locking around your waist, rubbing his face against the top of your head.

A third grumbling sounded from the corridor, outside the doors you had barricaded. Claws scraped against the wood briefly before a howl sounded, and a Ghoul launched itself at the wood. A slam sounded before it realised the other doors were open. The demon strode inside, bangles jingling as the new rhythm guitarist sniffed the air. Seeing the other Ghouls in the room, his smile fell. He was late to the claim. Grumbling, tail snapping, he puffed his chest up, swaggering closer, sharp teeth visible in the cut-out bottom half of his mask. Air tugged you closer, Cowbell shielding your back nervously from the large Aether Ghoul. Begrudgingly Aether’s wide form pressed against your side, rough finger tips slipping around your thigh to stroke gently across your skin.   
Gasping you pressed your head back to be heard, “Come on guys, stop it.” They paused in their jostling for your small body, heads drooping to look into your eyes, tails tapping against you and one another. They tittered to one another, Cowbell content to listen to the two Ghouls, face rubbing into your hair again. 

Aether rumbled once more, mouth dropping down by your ear, “Do you want us all Sister? We’ve seen you looking at us, admiring us, in mass.” His fingers brushed past Air’s dipping into your underwear, swiping through your heat before offering them to the Cowbell Ghoul. The lanky Ghoul tittered excitedly, pushing his mask up a little, long tongue licking the fingers before sucking them clean with a childish glee. Air hummed tugging the elastic downwards as your eyes blew wide, looking at the tender purring creatures crowding you, their height towering over you.   
“Yes…Yes please I want you all…” Your face flushed, red with embarrassment as the Ghouls grinned and purred, happily beginning to pull your clothes away. Cowbell gently pulled the robe up and over you, eyes running across the soft skin, soft hands cupping the flesh, rubbing his cold mask against you. Aether grumbled, mouth free with his new era mask moving in to nip behind your ear before kissing down your neck. Air, feeling somewhat annoyed by the other Ghouls muscling in on his prize, easily swept your underwear down your legs, fingers dancing back upwards before brushing at your folds, grumbling as his fingers slicked in the dripping heat. Moaning into Air’s ear your hands fretted, one gripping Air’s shoulder, the other moving to grip Aether’s neck as he kissed down your chest. 

The Ghouls tittered again sharply before Air quickly pulled your legs off the floor, spinning you, taking three long strides across the stone floor so he was able to place you on the altar, back pressed against the cold table. Gasping you looked to the Ghoul’s, their eyes burning as they crowded you again, Air possessively remaining between your legs as he flipped you onto your stomach. Aether pouted before moving around the table to stroke your face, claws running through your hair, pulling it back from your cheeks. Cowbell quietly stood by the side of the table before grasping your backside, claws pricking the skin as he nipped at the top of it. The group of them grumbled as you moaned, Air’s fingers pressing inside your walls slowly, great heights stooping as they reached to get mouthfuls of you. Aether groaned before kissing you soundly, tongue plunging into your mouth greedily, wet sucking noises echoing. Cowbell grumbled, feeling a little left out and you reached up shakily, Air’s fingers still stretching you, to push his mask up and kiss him, the thin Ghoul purring and softly kissing back before letting Aether have your face back, content to please himself groping and kissing your skin. Moaning into Aether’s demanding mouth you hissed as the Ghoul’s pulled away, undoing their robes, too hot, the crazed state overtaking them.

Air groaned in relief as he let himself out of his trousers, fingers still sticky with your juices as he ran his hand over your backside and grunted, pushing himself forwards, tip tapping at your clitoris. Aether purred, tail wrapping around your wrist, claws prying your mouth open, dick hanging in front of your eyes as he collected saliva and wiped it over it. Cowbell rutted against the table whimpering before you pressed a hand to his crotch, the Ghoul tittering before releasing himself from the confines of his trousers, moaning airily when your hand ran gently over him. The Aether Ghoul tittered pushing his hips forwards before pulling your head forwards needily, grunting when your mouth ran over his tip in a kiss. Air took that moment to sheath himself in your heat, groaning aloud under the mask, claws nipping your hips as he began to move, eyes swirling to white, glowing against the red light of the moon. Aether’s eyes swam similarly, flecking with purple before being consumed in a swirling dark purple. Cowbell moaned again, eyes flicking to pitch black, enjoying himself against your palm. Wet slick noises and moans filled the air as they defiled you before the reversed crucifix, taking their pleasure in muddled states of minds, groping at you, holding you, purring, tall frames covering you as you groaned around your mouthful. 

The Ghouls writhed together against you, moaning and grunting. Cowbell made a high-pitched noise before taking a bite out of your back. Sinking sharp teeth into your shoulder, tittering euphorically as he watched little drops of blood well to the surface. The Ghoul stuck his tongue out obscenely before leaning over to lick them, the bite mark stinging sharply. Your eyes struggled to look at the defiant act of the thin Ghoul, the Aether Ghoul’s fist knotted in your hair as his bracelet jingled. Smouldering purple eyes flickered a little before he thrusted in earnest, careful to let you breath between mouthfuls of his dick. Air growled at Aether, pace increasing as he felt the energy in the room shift, all drawing closer to their ends, tittering and moaning into the space around you, their small Sister. Cowbell moaned against your back, hips stuttering as he shot cum over the table, eyes swirling as he pushed claws into the skin accidentally. His form slumped against you, tongue trailing over sweat slicked skin as his breath cascaded lower, tongue licking at the wetness soaking your thighs. Air pushed the Ghoul’s face away with a growl gathering slick from his dick, pushing them towards Cowbell who happily lapped at them with a long, drawn out pleasure filled noise. Aether grunted by your face, pulling free of your mouth before shooting his load onto the table as well, wide chest heaving as he released your hair, dipping to hungrily kiss you and taste himself. You responded with your own needy noises, jolting still as the Air Ghoul thrust into you. Air groaned behind you before coming to a stop sharply, as he came, Cowbell’s fingers sneaking to rub at your bud. You exploded in orgasm, howling before the cross in bliss.

The three Ghouls’ eyes melted back to their normal human glamoured colours, all three heaving. They purred in unison, petting you. Cowbell left first, sheepishly retrieving your clothes before rearranging you from the other Ghouls. Air passed him a tissue as he did his robes up, and the skinny Ghoul gently wiped away the cum from your lower regions, pushing his mask back down before he eased your underwear back over your legs, tittering as Aether reached to help ease you up so he could pull the dress back over your head.   
“That…” Your chest heaved, “Was not what I expected of a blood moon.” The three of them purred, pulling closer, tall forms encasing you from all sides, cold masked faces pressing against you. Air hummed, “We are not done just yet, Sister…The moon will not wane for hours yet.”   
“Hmm, yes lovely, you have much more ahead of you.” Aether groaned into your ear again, hips rutting against the table.

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got over on tumblr: https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/  
> Go over there and request what you want, but be warned I can only handle so much smut and stuff!


End file.
